


My Hot Magical Mentor

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Magic is hard-but Magnus has a fun way to teach you.





	My Hot Magical Mentor

“Just-ah-just like that”, Magnus groaned, letting out a hiss when your magic pushed the dildo a little too far inside him.

“Whoa-whoa! Slowly”.

You nodded, taking a deep breath, before moving your hand slower, watching as the dildo disappeared inside him once more.

Your movements were more controlled, your magic listening and doing what you wanted.

And Magnus knew it too. Which was why he decided the next stage was practising magic while you were a little more distracted.

“Fuck!”

Your head fell back as his magic gripped your cock, the dildo moving in and out of your asshole, over and over.

“Come on, y/n. You need to do better than that”, Magnus chastised, the dildo that you were controlling falling out of him and flopping onto the bed.

You squirmed, arching your back as Magnus rotated his hand upwards, the dildo following his movements and hitting your prostate.

“I-I can’t”.

“You need to learn to use your magic, even when you aren’t fully focused, y/n”, Magnus sighed.

He was right.

Magic wasn’t something you did. It was who you were.

It should’ve been second nature to you.

But you’d come into your magic a lot later than most-which was why magically fucking Magnus with a dildo, while he did the same to you, was so difficult.

“Don’t force it, y/n. Just picture it-and let the magic come to you”.

“That’s a bit difficult when I’m about to cum!” you bit back, letting out a whimper when his magic disappeared, dildo hanging out of you, cock slapping against your stomach.

“I didn’t mean you should stop”, you mumbled, pulling the dildo out fully before sitting up.

You were grateful to have Magnus as your mentor. And you were even more grateful that he didn’t just give you a bunch of books to learn from-but applied his teaching into things you enjoyed.

But sometimes-you were so sure he had more faith in you than was necessary.

Magnus sighed, kneeling in front of you, hands coming down onto your shoulders as he rubbed circles into them softly.

“Fine-we’ll stop for today. Now…lay back down. I’m not finished with you”.

You watched the dildo float once more, drifting towards your asshole as you got comfortable, ready for the pleasure Magnus could bring with his magic.

Magnus squirmed as he walked around the apartment, every inch of his body feeling as though it was ablaze, your voice filling his head.

_“Oh-come on, Magnus. All you have to do is admit I’m good, and I’ll stop”._

But he wouldn’t give you the satisfaction. And so, his mouth stayed shut, sweat dripping down his face as he waddled to the balcony.

The sudden grip of magic around his cock resulted in a strained groan-your chuckling ringing all around him.

“Not gonna work”, he muttered unconvincingly, which only urged you on.

Before he could reach his jacket, he felt himself being bent over, gripping the balcony to support himself.

“Y/n…fuck!”

The ram of a force of magic inside his asshole had his own magic flowing out of his body as he tried to steady himself.

The stone cracked around his hands, his head falling to rest against it, moans pouring out of him as he felt his asshole stretched, before his cock was being jerked, prostate massaged and the entirety of his body covered in a tingling sensation that took him to new heights.

And before he knew it, his asshole tightened around an invisible force, cock pulsing as he coated his boxers with his seed.

Magnus let out a sigh of both disappointment, and relief, when he felt your magic ebbing away.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered himself, walking over to his jacket and shrugging it on, when he heard your voice once more.

_“So-you gonna admit it?”_

He would’ve loved to deny you-just so you could display your powers like this again. 

But he could also hear the genuine wonder in your question-so he answered.

“Fine-you’ve improved far beyond my expectations”, he admitted, honestly impressed and amazed that you’d managed to make your powers reach so far, all while exercizing complete control over them.

_“Thank you. Now-get your ass over here. I hate having to hang around these Shadowhunter morons-can’t find some demon-and once again, they need the help of us warlocks”._

“Yes, yes. I’ll be there soon”, he assured, waving his hand over his body, his outfit more suitable for a meeting with the Institute-especially now that he had clean boxers on again.


End file.
